


A Happy Birthday

by Kalira



Series: KakaGai Week 2017 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gai's Birthday, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, KakaGai Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Kakashi has been out on a mission for longer than projected, but he is still determined not to miss Gai's birthday.





	A Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final day of [KakaGai Week](http://kakashi.tumblr.com/post/168507959504/kakagai-week-2017-you-know-the-drill-lets), Day 8: Gai's Birthday.
> 
> This was actually the first story I wrote for this Event, although that wasn't intentional, and the only one not mostly written on the day of its prompt. (I wrote it on the 21st, when the idea jumped me right before bed.)

“Good night, Gai-sensei.” Neji bowed his head politely. “Happy birthday, and a prosperous new year to you.”

“Yes, happy birthday Gai-sensei!” Tenten smiled, clasping her hands together, then shivering and stepping sideways a little closer to Neji, who stood on the windward side of her. “I hope you didn’t mind spending it with us.” she said almost anxiously.

“Certainly not!” Gai smiled at his students, gently brushing snow off Tenten’s shoulder. “Thank you, my precious students!” he said happily, throwing his arms out expansively.

“Happy Birthday, Gai-sensei!” Lee cried, flinging himself at Gai for a hug before Gai could gather up his students himself. He patted the boy’s head, sniffling a little bit, touched. He held out a hand and Tenten came closer as well, squeezing beside Lee and hugging him firmly. Even Neji consented with better-than-usual grace to the group hug, though he stepped back quickest, neatening his clothing with short, sharp gestures.

“With my precious students at my side, it was a delightful birthday, thank you all.” Gai said, shaking his head as a bit more snow fell on him than he was expecting, and glancing up to see parts of a drift sliding off the roof of his building. “Run along home now, though; it is quite cold tonight.” He shooed them off with a few more protests, and smiled to see them running off together, the snow swirling around their feet.

Gai sighed, his smile softening. He hadn’t been lying, it _had_ been a pleasant day, and he had enjoyed his students’ company as much as been delighted by their thoughtfulness in going out of their way to be with him for it, though it would hardly have been his first birthday spent alone. Especially as a jounin, with most of his friends active-duty shinobi - and Kakashi, his dear Eternal Rival, if anything, more busy than the rest even once he had been released from ANBU.

He turned and made his way up the four flights of outdoor stairs - snowy and partially iced over - towards his apartment, suppressing shivers of his own. It had been cold all day, and the temperature had dropped fast once the sun went down as well.

The snow was lovely, though. Fresh and bright and almost playful as it spiralled through the air. Gai always liked it when it snowed on his birthday.

Gai stood outside his door for a while, watching the snow and fighting shivers before he finally turned and let himself in to the chilled, dark, silent apartment. He rubbed his hands over his arms, considering making tea or even soup to warm up with, then shook his head and bypassed the kitchen, heading to his bedroom.

He didn’t put on the light as he made his way to the bureau, thinking of bundling into something warm - his spandex was very practical and comfortable, but not very warm - and then going to bed.

A flickering blue light sparked behind him, and Gai snapped upright again, then stiffened, looking at his own shadow on the wall as he identified the feeling of the chakra signature blooming behind him. He spun.

Kakashi stretched lazily, reaching out with a sparking hand and letting the lightning zagging between his fingers leap to the small oil lamp on the nightstand. “I wondered when you would be home.” he said as the wick caught, smiling warmly.

It wasn’t hard for Gai to read his Eternal Rival even through his mask, but there was no need, tonight - his usual clothes were gone, and he wore only a heavy, forest green yukata patterned with cranes, with a light green obi and a matching band to cover his Sharingan.

“ _Kakashi._ ” Gai said, his heart swelling. “You’re home!” He leapt to the bed, and Kakashi laughed happily as he reached up, welcoming Gai close with an embrace. Gai pressed his cheek to Kakashi’s, letting his weight rest partially on his lover.

“Actually,” Kakashi said softly, stroking Gai’s hair, “I’m not. I’m sorry, love.”

Gai lifted his head, frowning. “What. . .” Kakashi smiled apologetically at him. “Oh. But- You’re a shadow clone.” he realised. Kakashi nodded, and Gai sat back on his heels, contemplating his lover. This was a staggering waste of chakra while Kakashi was out on a mission; if he’d been unable to return, then _this_ -

“Happy Birthday, my love.” Kakashi said, reaching up and stroking Gai’s cheek. “I couldn’t make it back properly, I’m sorry,” his thumb rubbed back and forth along Gai’s cheekbone, “but I wanted to be here for you. So I sent . . . me.” He laughed sheepishly.

Gai’s lips quirked as well. “I _am_ glad to see you.” he said, leaning close. Kakashi opened his arms and beckoned, pouting softly, and Gai obligingly settled against him once more. Kakashi’s arms folded around him, rubbing his back, his lover’s warmth seeping through him.

It wasn’t _Kakashi_ , but at the same time it was - a fully-formed shadow clone was an exact duplicate of the creator, if properly crafted, and Kakashi never did any less. Certainly he wouldn’t have for _this_. And he would have its memories when the clone dissipated.

“Me too.” Kakashi said, hugging Gai close. He tugged at Gai’s jumpsuit over his ribs. “This is wet. And you’re cold.” He kissed Gai’s temple. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

Gai smiled, amused, as he let Kakashi chivvy him up and out of bed, then out of his spandex suit and quickly into the bathroom as he shivered. He frowned as Kakashi ran the bath for him. Kakashi smirked and rolled his eye, then shed his yukata, folding it across the sink and drawing Gai along into the shower with him.

Gai groaned as the heat of the water washed over him, and Kakashi pushed him gently further under the spray, bathing him with bare hands and smooth, comforting strokes. Gai closed his eyes and leaned into the familiar touch, and Kakashi began interspersing kisses along his shoulders and down his arms.

Gai caught one of Kakashi’s hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the callused palm.

Kakashi smiled faintly, but made a chiding noise and pulled his hand away, reaching for the soap again. Gai laughed softly and didn’t interrupt again, just enjoying the attention and lazing under his lover’s hands. Kakashi was very thorough, but he didn’t tease, and Gai felt himself growing sleepier under the gentle caresses and the warm water.

Then Kakashi urged him into the still-steaming bath and curled around him as he groaned with pleasure. Kakashi nuzzled his shoulder, encouraging him to lean back, and the heat began to sink down all the way to his bones. Gai went limp, humming lazily, more than content to simply lie there as Kakashi idly petted his belly.

Kakashi nipped at the nape of his neck, and Gai shivered, stirring a little more.

“Come along, love.” Kakashi urged, nudging him up, and Gai sighed, hauling himself to his feet and climbing out of the bath. He woke up a little more as they dried off, yawning, and grinned at Kakashi, reaching for his lover.

Kakashi evaded his playful grabs until they were both dressed again - if haphazardly - and then let himself be tugged flush with Gai’s body and sank into a warm kiss. His spiky hair, sodden and heavy, dripped cooling water onto Gai’s shoulder, soaking into his shirt, as Kakashi tipped his head.

Gai moaned as Kakashi gave a soft growling murmur and pulled their bodies closer together, deepening the kiss with eager almost-clumsiness.

They were both breathless when their lips parted, but Gai didn’t release his hold around his lover’s waist, and Kakashi stayed so close his breath tickled along Gai’s jaw as he nuzzled there.

It took them almost as long to get from there back to the bed as it had for Kakashi to leisurely bathe every inch of Gai’s body in the shower. Not that he was complaining, either then or when they curled into his bed together, Kakashi tugging Gai into coming up over him.

“Have you had a good birthday?” Kakashi asked, hands cupped over Gai’s shoulders, body lax and welcoming below him.

Gai nodded sleepily, tipping his head down against Kakashi’s wrist with a soft hum. “Better now that you’re here.” he said quietly. “Even. . .” He didn’t finish, a frown drifting across his face. Kakashi nodded understanding, stroking his cheek with light fingertips.

“I can do whatever you like.” Kakashi offered, with a sweet, sultry smile. “To make it better.” His fingertips smoothed along the collar of Gai’s yukata, then dipped inside. Gai shivered, and Kakashi’s warm mouth pressed to his throat, sharp teeth scraping gently and sending tingles racing down his spine.

“But-” Gai struggled to remember, as Kakashi embraced him, bruising a love bite into his neck just where it met his shoulder, what he had been going to say. It was difficult with his Eternal Rival, who knew him so well and who was so _talented_ \- and creative - so focused on him. “Ah!” He remembered suddenly, and bucked at the same time as Kakashi slid one slender thigh between his own. “But- Kakashi, dearest. . .”

“What do you want, my love?” Kakashi asked, lifting his head to meet Gai’s gaze with a warm, dark eye.

Gai’s hands smoothed up his sides. “I want _you_. Always, Kakashi.” he said softly. “But if we. . . An orgasm would dissipate the clone.” he said with a twisted frown.

Kakashi blinked, then smiled fondly at him. “ _I_ don’t have to come.” he said, nuzzling Gai’s cheek affectionately. “If you want me to stay, I will. Let me at least give you pleasure, love.” He reached down, hand sliding over Gai’s chest, and he caught it, twining their fingers.

Kakashi pouted, and Gai shook his head, shifting a little away but keeping hold of his lover’s hand. “I would rather you stayed with me.” he said. “I know you will _have_ to go, soon, but. . .”

“Not yet.” Kakashi promised, kissing Gai’s knuckles. “I don’t mind, you know. I would enjoy it, only pleasing you.” he said, and Gai frowned, shaking his head again. “As you wish.” Kakashi kissed his fingers again, lips lingering teasingly, and Gai would scold him for agreeing and trying to change Gai’s mind at once, but Kakashi rubbed his cheek against Gai’s hand and it was just . . . Kakashi. Being affectionate in his strange ways.

Gai wrapped his free arm around Kakashi’s waist, snuggling close to him. Kakashi hummed low in his throat and petted Gai’s hair, kneading the nape of his neck.

“Will you let me do anything else for you?” Kakashi asked quietly, fingertips dipping below the collar of Gai’s yukata and then sliding back up into his hair.

Gai shrugged. “I don’t need anything.” he said, and Kakashi sighed, bending around around Gai’s shoulder to kiss the top of his head. “I’m happy just to have you here.” he added honestly, looking up to see Kakashi smiling at him.

“I only want to make your birthday a happy one.” Kakashi said, though Gai’s birthday was more than likely over by now. “To be with you.” he continued in a soft, sweet tone, and Gai let his lover’s hands nudge him into repositioning, curling up with Kakashi under the warm shield of the blankets. “Whatever you want, my love.”

Gai tried to stay awake, to properly enjoy Kakashi’s presence with him, but he had risen before dawn, as was his wont, and then spent the day in boisterous company in the cold air. It didn’t take long before Kakashi’s gentle petting and occasional low, affectionate murmurs lulled him to sleep.

He was momentarily disoriented when he woke, but he relaxed quickly as he found Kakashi was still there, curled snug in his arms and apparently still sleeping peacefully himself. Gai hugged his lover a little tighter and pressed a kiss to his cheek, glad he hadn’t disappeared while Gai was asleep.

Kakashi stirred with a low groan, and Gai stilled. Kakashi opened his eye and twisted in Gai’s arms, looking up at him with a lazy smile. “G’morning.” he said in a soft, sleepy rasp.

Gai kissed his cheek again, and Kakashi reached up, fingertips sliding over his jaw and guiding him back and into a real kiss. Gai hummed happily, sliding one leg across Kakashi’s, tucking his lover even closer to himself. “Mm. . . Good morning, dearest.” he said, pulling Kakashi against his chest.

“Sleep well, love?” Kakashi asked, nestling into Gai’s arms permissively and nuzzling his cheek.

“All the better for having you here.” Gai said honestly, for a rarity feeling no desire to rise and begin his daily routine. Not when he could stay here with Kakashi for a little longer - though probably not long, he realised. Kakashi couldn’t spare the energy the clone was using forever, and he had no doubt pushed himself to support it already. “I miss you.” he said, curling one hand around the nape of Kakashi’s neck.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Kakashi said, stroking Gai’s brow and down his cheek.

“When do you need to leave?” Gai asked quietly, rubbing their noses together.

Kakashi smiled ruefully. “Soon.” he said. “It took me three days to get here.” Gai’s eyes widened, and Kakashi kissed him softly. “Let me make you breakfast, and . . . probably not much longer after that.”

Gai sighed, but nodded, and only hugged Kakashi a _little_ tighter to himself before releasing him. Kakashi snuggled bodily into him, then sinuously wriggled out of his arms and out of bed, smoothing the yukata and glancing at Gai over his shoulder, somewhere between playful and sultry.

They returned to Gai’s bed, curling together once more to eat breakfast, though Kakashi fed Gai more than he ate himself. Gai lingered over his meal far more than he could normally have brought himself to, but then. . . “I suppose it’s time?” Gai asked, sitting up, sliding the breakfast tray onto the nightstand.

Kakashi kissed him, settling across his lap. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about that orgasm. I could dissipate with-” Gai stopped him with a finger to his lips, and Kakashi nipped it, but nodded. He kissed Gai’s fingertip, then pulled his hand away. “I’ll be home soon, love.” Kakashi said, and Gai nodded.

“Thank you, Kakashi.” he said, cupping his lover’s cheek.

Kakashi smiled. Then he summoned up a small bolt of lightning, playing around his fingers in little crackling darts, and let it jump from one hand to the other, creating a bright band between them. Then, with a soft puff of air and a buzzing crackle of electricity, he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi was woken from his half-doze by a wash of warmth and comfort flowing through him, the steady, strong beat of another heart beneath his ear, and the feeling of an unshakably strong body curled around his own.

He smiled slightly, looking up at the rising sun as his clone’s memories flowed into him, settling into his mind. “Happy birthday indeed, my love.” he said softly. It had been foolish, sparing the chakra to send a clone so far, and sustain it so long, but after Kakashi had done everything he could to get back before the New Year and failed. . .

Well, he hadn’t put himself or his mission in any more danger particularly than they were already under, and he hadn’t been able to resist.

How like Gai though, Kakashi thought wryly, to hold back when there was no need. Kakashi hadn’t been lying - he wouldn’t have minded pleasuring Gai and denying his own orgasm to stay at his lover’s side. The clone had been something of a birthday gift, though, and as such Gai had been free to use it how he wished.

Kakashi sighed, wishing idly that he was still curled in Gai’s arms, in his bed. And if he _were_ there, then they’d see about bucking Gai’s honourable restraint from accepting pleasure with unequal reciprocation. Just because Kakashi thought Gai could use learning to accept pleasant things a little more, even if his birthday was over now.

Kakashi tensed, hearing his target approaching, and pushed down that pleasant contemplation, rolling to the balls of his feet and into a ready crouch. Maybe another four or five days and he could be heading home for real, he thought before locking away the last of those indulgent thoughts and focusing fully on his mission once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a story prompt on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/), or just come say hey!


End file.
